This invention relates to a photographic printing device for use in the preparation of photographic proof sheets and enlargements.
Printing devices with some features similar to those disclosed by this application are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,285 issued to O. Steiner on Feb. 17, 1942; 2,500,782 issued to C. H. Wiklund on Mar. 14, 1950; 2,807,199 issued to G. G. Alberti on Sept. 24, 1957; 2,895,396 issued to J. S. Pollock et al on July 21, 1959 and 2,949,077 issued to M. Friedel on Aug. 16, 1960. Each of the devices disclosed by such patents is intended for one function only, e.g. either the contact printing of multiple film strips on a single sheet of photographic paper, or the printing of enlargements of various sizes.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, inexpensive, multiple use photographic device.
Some advantages of the device of the present invention are as follows:
(i) the bringing together in one glassless device the capability of producing both proof sheets and photographic enlargements,
(ii) the provision of a device capable of doing photographic proof sheets without the use of a pressure plate such as the glass or plastic sheet found in all existing conventional contact printers, and
(iii) the provision of a photographic base plate and carrier device which is capable of being rendered light-tight to simplify a variety of enlargement and special effects operations.